The present invention relates to fabric care compositions and to a method for treating fabrics in order to improve various properties of fabrics, in particular, reduction or removal of unwanted wrinkles.
Wrinkles in fabrics are caused by the bending and creasing of the textile material which places an external portion of a filament in a yam under tension while the internal portion of that filament in the yarn is placed under compression. Particularly with cotton fabrics, the hydrogen bonding that occurs between the cellulose molecules contributes to keeping wrinkles in place. The wrinkling of fabric, in particular clothing, is therefore subject to the inherent tensional elastic deformation and recovery properties of the fibers which constitute the yarn and fabrics.
In the modern world, with the increase of hustle and bustle and travel, there is a demand for a quick fix which will help to diminish the labor involved in home laundering and/or the cost and time involved in dry cleaning or commercial laundering. This has brought additional pressure to bear on textile technologists to produce a product that will sufficiently reduce wrinkles in fabrics, especially clothing, and to produce a good appearance through a simple, convenient application of a product.
The present invention reduces wrinkles from fabrics, including clothing, dry cleanables, and draperies, without the need for ironing. The present invention can be used on damp or dry clothing to relax wrinkles and give clothes a ready to wear look that is demanded by today""s fast paced world. The present invention also essentially eliminates the need for touch up ironing usually associated with closet, drawer, and suitcase storage of garments.
When ironing is desired however, the present invention can also act as an excellent ironing aid. The present invention makes the task of ironing easier and faster by creating less iron drag. When used as an ironing aid, the composition of the present invention produces a crisp, smooth appearance.
An additional benefit of the composition of the present invention is an improved garment shape, body and crispness.
A further additional benefit to invention composition is the variety of fabric that can be treated from the more resistant to the more delicate including fabric made of cotton, polycotton, polyester, viscose, rayon, silk, wool, etc.
The present invention relates to a wrinkle reducing composition, comprising:
A. a wrinkle reducing active, comprising a nonionic polyhydric alcohol humectant and a salt made of alkaline and/or earth alkaline metal, and
B. a liquid aqueous carrier.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a packaged composition comprising the composition of the invention in a spray dispenser.
Still in a further aspect of the invention, there is a method of reducing the wrinkles on fabrics which comprises the steps of contacting the fabrics with a composition of the invention.
1-Nonionic polyhydric alcohol humectant
The present invention, in one aspect uses a nonionic humectant of the polyhydric alcohol type. Typical of these compounds are the low molecular weight polyols.
Low molecular weight polyols with relatively high boiling points, as compared to water, are essential ingredients of the composition of the present invention.
By xe2x80x9clow molecular weightxe2x80x9d, it is meant that the compounds preferably have a molecular weight below 1000, preferably from 50 to 500, more preferably from 55 to 200.
Preferably, these polyols are short chain. By xe2x80x9cshort chainxe2x80x9d, it is meant that the compounds have a carbon chain length of less than 10 carbon atoms, preferably less than 8 carbon atoms.
Not to be bound by theory, it is believed that the incorporation of a small amount of nonionic polyhydric alcohol humectant into the compositions containing the water-soluble wetting agent reinforces the hydrogen breaking process as well as reducing the fabric drying rate, thereby allowing more time to the fabric to relax.
Preferred polyols for use herein are selected from polyols having from 2 to 8 hydroxy groups.
Preferably the glycol used is glycerol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, sorbitol, erythritol or mixtures thereof, more preferably diethylene glycol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and mixtures thereof.
Some polyols, e.g., dipropylene glycol, are also useful to facilitate the solubilization of some perfume ingredients in the composition of the present invention. Both diethylene glycol and dipropylene glycol are favored for use herein as it provides non-stickiness properties on hard surfaces and/or fabrics.
The humectant is present in the composition in a sufficient amount to result in an amount of from 0.005% to 5%, preferably from 0.01% to 3%, more preferably from 0.01% to 1.50% by weight of active per weight of dry fabrics.
Typically, the humectant is added to the composition of the present invention at a level of from about 0.01% to about 10%, by weight of the composition, preferably from about 0.1% to about 3%, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 1.5%, by weight of the composition.
2-Salt
The present invention in one aspect uses a salt to contribute to the hydrogen bond breaking process produces by the water. It also reinforces the wetting power of any present water-soluble surfactant, if present. The salt is further believed to facilitate the dewrinkling action by maintaining a residual humidity of fibers.
The salt useful in the present invention is made of alkaline and/or earth alkaline metal, and is a compound that can form hydrates upon crystallization. Typically, the salt for use in the present invention have the following formula: AM;
wherein A is a cation. This cation is an alkaline and/or earth alkaline metal, preferably selected from sodium, calcium, potassium, magnesium; more preferably sodium and calcium, and
wherein M is a couteranion selected from sulfate, chloride, nitrate, carbonate, borate, and carboxylates.
Preferred salts are salts selected from sodium, calcium, potassium, magnesium and mixtures thereof; more preferably salt of sodium, calcium, and mixtures thereof.
Particularly preferred salts for use herein are selected from sodium sulphate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium chloride, sodium borate, potassium sulphate, calcium chloride, sodium citrate, magnesium sulphate, and mixtures thereof, more preferably are selected from sodium sulphate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium sulphate, calcium chloride, and mixtures thereof.
The salt is present in the composition in a sufficient amount to result in an amount of from 0.005% to 5%, preferably from 0.01% to 3%, more preferably from 0.01% to 1.50% by weight of active per weight of dry fabrics.
Accordingly, typical levels of the salt in the composition are from 0.01% to about 10%, by weight of the composition, preferably from about 0.1% to about 3%, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 1.5%, by weight of the composition.
The liquid carrier used in the composition of the present invention is an aqueous system comprising water. Optionally, but not preferably, in addition to the water, the carrier can contain a low molecular weight organic solvent that is highly soluble in water, e.g., C1-C4 monohydric alcohols, alkylene carbonates, and mixtures thereof. Examples of these water-soluble solvents include ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, etc. Water is the main liquid carrier due to its low cost, availability, safety, and environmental compatibility. Water can be distilled, deionized, or tap water.
The level of liquid carrier in the compositions of the present invention is typically greater than 80%, preferably greater than 90%, more preferably greater than 95%, by weight of the composition. When a concentrated composition is used, the level of liquid carrier is typically from 50% to 95%, by weight of the composition, preferably from 60% to 97%, more preferably from 70% to 99%, by weight of the composition.
1-Water Soluble Wetting Agent
A water-soluble wetting agent is a preferred optional ingredient of the composition of the present invention. The wetting agent for use herein are selected from a cationic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and an anionic surfactant. Further suitable wetting agents are the zwiterrionic surfactants such as the betaine or sulphobetaine surfactants commercially available from Seppic and Albright and Wilson respectively, under the trade name of Amonyl 265(copyright) and Empigen(copyright) BB/L. These wetting agent facilitates the action of water. Indeed, the water penetrates into the fabric where it breaks hydrogen bonds between fibers resulting in fiber relaxation. By use of the wetting agent, the water action is further facilitated via the wetting properties of the water soluble surfactant.
By xe2x80x9cwater-soluble wetting agentxe2x80x9d, it is meant that the wetting agent forms substantially clear, isotropic solutions when dissolved in water at 0.2 weight percent at 25xc2x0 C.
Water-soluble Cationic Surfactant
Any type of water-soluble cationic surfactant can be used to impart the wetting property. However, some water-soluble cationic surfactants and mixtures thereof are more preferred. Hence, it is preferred that the cationic surfactant is a surface-active molecule with a linear or branched hydrophobic tail and a positively charged hydrophilic head group, more preferably, the cationic surfactant for use in the present invention is quaternary ammonium salt of formula:
[R1N+R3]Xxe2x88x92
wherein the R1 group is C10-C22 hydrocarbon group, preferably C12-C18 alkyl group or the corresponding ester linkage interrupted group with a short alkylene (C1-C4) group between the ester linkage and the N, and having a similar hydrocarbon group, e.g., a fatty acid ester of choline, preferably C12-C14 (coco) choline ester and/or C16-C18 tallow choline ester. The hydrocarbon group may be interrupted by further groups like COO, OCO, O, CO, OCOO, CONH, NHCO, OCONH and NHCOO. Each R is a C1-C4 alkyl or substituted (e.g., hydroxy) alkyl, or hydrogen, preferably methyl, and the counterion Xxe2x88x92 is a softener compatible anion, for example, chloride, bromide, methyl sulfate, etc.
The long chain group R1, of the single-long-chain-alkyl surfactant, typically contains an alkylene group having from 10 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to about 16 carbon atoms, more preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms. This R1 group can be attached to the cationic nitrogen atom through a group containing one, or more, ester, amide, ether, amine, etc., preferably ester, linking groups which can be desirable for increased hydrophilicity, biodegradability, etc. Such linking groups are preferably within about three carbon atoms of the nitrogen atom. A preferred cationic surfactant of this type is N,N dimethyl-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-N-dodecyl/tetradecyl ammonium bromide.
If the corresponding, non-quaternary amines are used, any acid (preferably a mineral or polycarboxylic acid) which is added to keep the ester groups stable will also keep the amine protonated in the compositions.
Typical disclosure of these cationic surfactants suitable for use in the present invention are the choline ester surfactants of formula: 
wherein R1 is a C10-C22 linear or branched alkyl, alkenyl or alkaryl chain or Mxe2x88x92.N+(R6R7R8)(CH2)s; X and Y, independently, are selected from the group consisting of COO, OCO, O, CO, OCOO, CONH, NHCO, OCONH and NHCOO wherein at least one of X or Y is a COO, OCO, OCOO, OCONH or NHCOO group; R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl and hydroxy-alkenyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and alkaryl groups; and R5 is independently H or a C1-C3 alkyl group; wherein the values of m, n, s and t independently lie in the range of from 0 to 8, the value of b lies in the range from 0 to 20, and the values of a, u and v independently are either 0 or 1 with the proviso that at least one of u or v must be 1; and wherein M is a counter anion.
Preferably M is selected from the group consisting of halide, methyl sulfate, sulfate, and nitrate, more preferably methyl sulfate, chloride, bromide or iodide.
A preferred choline ester surfactant is selected from those having the formula: 
wherein R1 is a C10-C22, preferably a C12-C14 linear or branched alkyl, alkenyl or alkaryl chain; X is selected from the group consisting of COO, OCO, OCOO, OCONH and NHCOO; R2, R3, and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl and hydroxyalkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and R5 is independently H or a C1-C3 alkyl group; wherein the value of n lies in the range of from 0 to 8, the value of b lies in the range from 0 to 20, the value of a is either 0 or 1, and the value of m is from 3 to 8.
More preferably R2, R3 and R4 are independently selected from a C1-C4 alkyl group and a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl group. In one preferred aspect at least one, preferably only one of R2, R3 and R4 is a hydroxyalkyl group. The hydroxyalkyl preferably has from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, more preferably 2 or 3 carbon atoms, most preferably 2 carbon atoms. In another preferred aspect at least one of R2, R3 and R4 is a C2-C3 alkyl group, more preferably two C2-C3 alkyl groups are present.
Highly preferred water soluble choline ester surfactants are the esters having the formula: 
where m is from 1 to 4, preferably 2 or 3 and wherein R1 is a C11-C19, preferably a C12-C14 linear or branched alkyl chain.
Particularly preferred choline esters of this type include the stearoyl choline ester quaternary methylammonium halides (R1xe2x95x90C17 alkyl), palmitoyl choline ester quaternary methylammonium halides (R1xe2x95x90C15 alkyl), myristoyl choline ester quaternary methylammonium halides (R1xe2x95x90C13 alkyl), lauroyl choline ester methylammonium halides (R1xe2x95x90C11 alkyl), cocoyl choline ester quaternary methylammonium halides (R1xe2x95x90C11-C13 alkyl), tallowyl choline ester quaternary methylammonium halides (R1xe2x95x90C15-C17 alkyl), and any mixtures thereof.
Most particularly preferred choline esters of this type are selected from myristoyl choline ester quaternary methylammonium halides, lauroyl choline ester methylammonium halides, cocoyl choline ester quaternary methylammhonium halides, and any mixtures thereof.
Other suitable choline ester surfactants have the structural formulas below, wherein d may be from 0 to 20. 
The particularly preferred choline esters, given above, may be prepared by the direct esterification of a fatty acid of the desired chain length with dimethylaminoethanol, in the presence of an acid catalyst. The reaction product is then quaternized with a methyl halide, preferably in the presence of a solvent such as ethanol, water, propylene glycol or preferably a fatty alcohol ethoxylate such as C10-C18 fatty alcohol ethoxylate having a degree of ethoxylation of from 3 to 50 ethoxy groups per mole forming the desired cationic material. They may also be prepared by the direct esterification of a long chain fatty acid of the desired chain length together with 2-haloethanol, in the presence of an acid catalyst material. The reaction product is then quaternized with trimethylamine, forming the desired cationic material.
Still other suitable water-soluble cationic surfactants for use in the present invention are the cationic materials with ring structures such as alkyl imidazoline, imdazolinium, pyridine, and pyridinium salts having a single C12-C30 alkyl chain can also be used.
Some alkyl imidazolinium salts useful in the present invention have the general formula: 
wherein Y2 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(O)xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(R5), or xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 in which R5 is hydrogen or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; R6 is a C1-C4 alkyl radical; R7 and R8 are each independently selected from R and R2 as defined hereinbefore for the single-long-chain cationic surfactant with only one being R2.
Some alkyl pyridinium salts useful in the present invention have the general formula: 
wherein R2 and Xxe2x88x92 are as defined above. A typical material of this type is cetyl pyridinium chloride.
Water-soluble Nonionic Surfactant
Suitable wetting agents are the nonionic surfactants. Typical of these surfactants are the alkoxylated surfactants. It provides a low surface tension that permits the composition to spread readily and more uniformly on hydrophobic surfaces like polyester and nylon. Said surfactant is preferably included when the composition is used in a spray dispenser in order to enhance the spray characteristics of the composition and allow the composition to distribute more evenly, and to prevent clogging of the spray apparatus. The spreading of the composition also allows it to dry faster, so that the treated material is ready to use sooner. For concentrated compositions, the surfactant facilitates the dispersion of many actives such as antimicrobial actives and perfumes in the concentrated aqueous compositions.
Nonlimiting examples of nonionic alkoxylated surfactants include addition products of ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols, fatty acids, fatty amines, etc. Optionally, addition products of propylene oxide with fatty alcohols, fatty acids, fatty amines may be used.
Suitable compounds are surfactants of the general formula:
R2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(C2H4O)zxe2x80x94C2H4OH
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of primary, secondary and branched chain alkyl and/or acyl hydrocarbyl groups; primary, secondary and branched chain alkenyl hydrocarbyl groups; and primary, secondary and branched chain alkyl- and alkenyl-substituted phenolic hydrocarbyl groups; said hydrocarbyl groups preferably having a hydrocarbyl chain length of from 6 to 20, preferably from 8 to 18 carbon atoms. More preferably the hydrocarbyl chain length is from 10 to 18 carbon atoms. In the general formula for the ethoxylated nonionic surfactants herein, Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(O)N(R)Rxe2x80x94, in which R, when present, is R2 or hydrogen, and z is at least 2, preferably at least 4, more preferably from 5 to 11.
The nonionic surfactants herein are characterised by an HLB (hydrophilic-lipophilic balance) of from 7 to 20, preferably from 8 to 15. Of course, by defining R2 and the number of ethoxylate groups, the HLB of the surfactant is, in general, determined. However, it is to be noted that the nonionic ethoxylated surfactants useful herein contain relatively long chain R2 groups and are relatively highly ethoxylated. While shorter alkyl chain surfactants having short ethoxylated groups may possess the requisite HLB, they are not as effective herein.